


Akasha, dominated

by YetAnotherJoJofan



Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota 2
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetAnotherJoJofan/pseuds/YetAnotherJoJofan
Summary: Akasha knew she had only one shot at getting out alive of the war: winning the protection of Tresdin, the Lesbian Commander.





	Akasha, dominated

The war of the ancients was almost at the end, and Akasha, the Queen of Pain, knew was on the losing side. Many had died in battle, dozens of heroes and hundreds of creeps, and she was the last of the Dire. She was trying to run away, blinking into a clearing in the jungle, but whatever magic had summoned her to this battledfield wouldn't let her escape.  
  
"Turn around and face your fate, succubus." Said a commanding voice, strong but undeniably femine.  
  
Akasha did as she was told, slowly. She knew whose voice it was. It belonged to Tresdin, the Legion Commander. With a single glace, she knew a fight would end up in her death. Not only was Tresdin taller and stronger than her, she was clad in a full assault cuirass, covered by her usual red cape, desolator in one had and the divine rapier in the other. Not only that, she had a blink dagger in her hips, eliminating any chance of her escaping, along with a black king bar. She knew she had only one shot of getting out of this alive, and hoped the rumors about the lesbian commander were true.  
  
"Do you wish to die with honor, facing me in a duel? Or will you try to flee, only to be cut down?"  
  
"Honestly, why should anyoned die here?" Akasha asked, in a seductive tone. She instantly saw a spark of interest flash by Tresdin's eyes, and decided to go for it. "I know my body can be used for things better than feeding the vultures." Rubbing her hands across her body, she jiggled her massive bosom, each breast bigger then head. "Don't you think so, my dear Legion Commander? Spare me, and I'll show you more gratitude then you can handle."  
  
"I find that hard to believe. I will give you one chance: submit to me. Become my sex slave and I will spare you."  
  
Akasha pondered for a few moments how to proceed. She was used to being the dominant one, causing exquisite pain on her subjects, so submitting to another would be something new for her. Still, she felt confident she would be able to turn the tables on the legion commander. Licking her lips and smiling seductively, she made her choice.  
  
"What are your orders.... mistress?"  
  
"Strip."  
  
First, Akasha tossed her weapons aside, stepping out of her thigh-high boots, then removed her gloves and pauldron, tossing them unceremoniously on the ground. She turned around and bent at the waist as she removed her undergarments, giving the legion commander a clear view of her bubble butt and smooth pussy. Afterwards, she removed her breastplate, cupping it on her hands, and turned back around, facing the soldier as she let it fall. She stood in her full naked glory, blue skin, a shade darker in the peak of her tits and in her pussy lips, luscious shoulder length black hair framed by two small, curved horns, red eyes with black markings that went down her cheeks, with red eyes,full red lips and small, black feathered wings.  
  
The way Tresdin was looking at her, pure lust stamped on her face, was already making the Queen of Pain aroused. Akasha was used to be lusted at, but the the intensity of the stare was awakening something primordial inside of her. She stood still for a few minutes, waiting further orders. The Legion Commander removed her gloves and own helmet, revealing her short dark brown hair, and gave the most wicked smile Akasha had ever seen.  
  
"Come to me."  
  
Akasha walked slowly towards her new mistress, swinging her hips. Her chest, now freed from constraint, bounced up and down with each step she took. Tresdin reached out and pulled her in as soon as she was within arms length, one hand reaching out to roughly grab her ass and the other pulling her chin up and locking her lips in an intense, dominating kiss. The sheer intensity with which the Legion Commander conquered her mouth, tongue thoroughly vanquishing her own, the feel of her supple bosom squished against the hard armor and the warm, calloused hand groping her firm behind were enough to make her sex wet with desire and her knees weak.   
  
Falling to her kness when Tresdin broke the kiss and let her go, Akasha took deep breaths to regain her composure and looked up to the legion commander, waiting expectantly for new orders. Tresdin removed the plates covering her crotch and pushed her undergarments aside, uncovering her own wet pussy, and picked up the queen of pain by her horns, bringing Akasha's face to her own mound.  
  
"Eat me, slut. That is all you're good for, isn't it?"  
  
Akasha licked her lips and began working on the task she was given. She maintained eye contact with her mistress, hoping to show how devoted she was to her, while she worked her tongue in and out of Tresdin's core, lapping up all of the sweet nectar she was offered and also flicking her clit with the tip of her tongue. She could feel what a good job she was doing when more and more of the sweet, intoxicating nectar was provided to her and her mistress breath became more labored. Soon the grip on her horns tightened and the legion commander began grinding on her face pushing her womanhood hard against the face of her new slave.  
  
"You didn't answer me, slave." Akasha could barely breath under the harsh treatment, Tresdin bucking her hips back and forth against her mouth, but she still did her best to fulfill the order, licking what she could and sticking her tongue inside of the delicious pussy as far as she was able whenever possible. "I'll answer for you. This is all you're good for. You were summoned to be a dominant top, but this is your rightful place. Beneath me."  
  
The Queen of Pain felt herself growing wetter as Tresdin spoke. Any desire she had to fight back and dominate was being lost in the heat of the moment. "Just look at yourself. All of the Dire's heros are dead, but you will live because you have found your calling. You are a sex toy, not a warrior." Akasha started playing with her breasts, almost involuntarily, pinching and pulling on her own nipples to add to the pleasure.  
  
Tresdin worked Akasha's face even deeper into her pussy, suffocating the sex slave. "Get me off, you fucking cumrag." Working her tongue desperately, Akasha did everything in her power to make the Legion Commander cum. She herself was almost getting off. She was beginning to feel light headed when Tresdin relaxed her grip, allowing the sex slave to withdraw from her sex slightly, and came with a scream of pleasure, drenching the face of her new slave with quim.  
  
Akasha fell limply to the floor, laying on her back, when the Legion Commander let go of her horns, taking deep breaths. Towering above her, in her post orgasm glow, Tresdin was the single most beautiful person she had ever seen.  
  
"Nice job, slave. But I see you're still not all mine." Tresdin walked to a nearby tree stump, placing her weapons there, and began stripping out of her heavy armor. Akasha knew this was her only chance at escaping, she could let her sonic wave go and blink into the trees. It wouldn't kill Tresdin, but it would buy enough time so she could wait for the war to be over, and soon she would be able to go her own way, with the magic of the ancients dispelled. But she didn't do it. She simply waited patiently for new orders.  
  
Akasha waited with baited breath until Tresdin finished undressing. The legion commander walked back towards her, placing her feet on each side of her head, filling her slave's eyes with her brown skin and hard muscles. Biting her lower lip, Akasha's hands flew to her core and she began touching herself, intoxicated with the sight.  
  
"Stop masturbating. If you want to feel pleasure, you know what to do."   
  
Letting out a quiet sigh, Akasha decided to give in to her desires. She put on her most sultry tone of voice, one she knew could make gods and kings into her plaything, and begged. "Please, mistress, make me cum. Give this worthless sex slave a moment of indulgence."  
  
"Very good. But no. Stand."  
  
Standing up, almost in a daze after her request was denied, she looked like her feelings were hurt. But before she could voice anything, the Legion commander grabbed her troath and pushed her into a tree. Nearly panicking, her wings flapped involuntarily as she tried to regain her balance. "Stop squirming, if I were to kill you I would've done it already." Settling down, she took small breaths and looked for any sign of what was going to happen in Tresdin's face, finding only lust, to her relief, and dominance, which stirred something deep inside of her, making her even more wet.  
  
"I know why they call you the Queen of Pain. I know that you are capable of dishing out a lot of pain, but how good are you at taking it?"  
  
Akasha opened her mouth to respond but could only let out a pained grunt when Tresdin slapped her tits, making them bounce wildly. Her pain soon turned into pleasure as more blows rained down upon her bouncing bosom, and before long she was moaning like a cheap whore. In all of her years of experience dominating others, she had never felt this good. She knew she would reach her peak soon, and her oncoming orgasm was going to be a mind breaking one. But before she could reach it, Tresdin stopped. Without thinking, Akasha yelled:  
  
"Don't."   
  
"Don't what?"  
  
"Please, mistress, don't stop. I beg you, please make me cum." Now there was no seduction in her voice, only desperation. "I meant what I said, I'll be your sex slave, your pet, your fucktoy for the rest of my days. Just make me cum, please."  
  
Her answer comes wordlessly, in the form of a mischievous smile and the hand around her throath tightening her grip, making it a bit difficult for her to breath, before the slaps resumed, making the soft flesh jump. Soon she was nearing her orgasm again, the heat building up in her core, but once more Tresdin stopped, though before Akasha could complain she felt fingers exploring her womanhood, playing with her clit and teasing the entrance to her folds. She began bucking her hips almost immediately, desperate for a more contact, a wish soon granted by her new mistress.  
  
As soon as Tresdin began pumping two fingers in and out of her pussy Akasha felt the last of her inhibitions melt away and came, harder than ever before in her life. She was lost in utter bliss, using her melodious voice not to attack her enemies, but only to moan wantonly as the Legion Commander coaxed orgasm after orgasm after her. After a good fifteen minutes of getting roughly fingerbanged, the hand in her neck let go, as did the hand in her pussy. She fell to her knees, exhausted but ready for more.  
  
She felt her hair being tugged, forcing her to get up, and her tits got slapped again, swinging side to side. When she began moaning again, absolutely loving the pain and humiliation, Tresdin shoved two fingers in her mouth, as far as she could, making the succubus gag as she sucked on the fingers that were in her pussy a moment before. "You should give up your title. You are no Queen." Akasha could only nod feebly. Every word from Tresdin now registered to her as an absolute command. Ever since she was summoned by a mad king and freed herself after his demise, she had been searching for purpose, now found in form of serving a powerful woman.  
  
"So, what sould be your title, fucktoy?"  
  
"Whatever you say mistress" Akasha answered as she gasped for air, the fingers now removed from her mouth. "Fucktoy is good, but I like Painslut best."  
  
"It does suit you." Akasha began moaning again as her body was roughly pawed, Tresdin's calloused hands exploring her soft skin, before she was pushed onto the ground. "Now, Painslut, I will give you a chance. If you want to go now, I won't stop you. But if you stay..."   
  
Crawling towards her new mistress, on hands and knees, her bosom swaying as she moved, she reached Tresdin Akasha gave her final answer: "There is nowhere I'd rather be."  
  
"Beg for more."  
  
"Use me, mistress, please. Fuck me however you want, spank me, ride me, I'll do whatever you desire. This body, coveted by men and women of all races, is your property." Reaching out for Tresdin's legs, Akasha decided to be bold and began peppering the bronze skin with kisses, showing her mistress the devotion she deserved, but the show of affection lasted briefly, for soon she was draged by her horns to a fallen tree, and made to bend over it, the moss covering the tree tickling her skin.  
  
"Now I'm going to give you the pain that you want, so you better thank me for it."  
  
Before Akasha could respond she felt a sharp slap in her behind, making the thick flesh of her ass ripple and her entire body rock back and forth. Her mind was reeling from pleasure and arousal, but she knew she had an order to fulfill.   
  
"Thank you mistress"  
  
SLAP  
  
"Mmmm.... thank you mistress..."  
  
SLAP  
  
"Ooohhh.... thank you mistress..."  
  
SLAP  
  
"Thank you miss..."  
  
"Mistress! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" A cheerful voice rang in entrance of the clearing, awakening Akasha from her lustful daze. She turned her head to see Rylai, the Crystal Maiden, run up to them. The succubus knew she should feel shame at her current state, but her desire to serve the Legion Commander overpowered it and she felt only joy at showing others how dominated she was. "The others are looking for you, they are destroying their base. Don't you want to be there when the war ends? And is this Akasha? Is she one of us now?"  
  
Akasha wondered what "Us" meant, but her question was answered almost immediately as Rylai shed her blue robes and her item satchel, unveiling her busty but petite frame, and knelt besides Tresdin, kissing the feet of the soldier. The Crystal Maiden was beautiful, her face framed with blond locks that cascaded down her back, pale skin and pert, bountiful breasts, though not as big as Akasha's own, topped by pink nipples already hard as she worshiped the foot of the Legion Commander, demonstrating how dominated she was.   
  
SLAP  
  
"Thank you mistress"  
  
SLAP  
  
"Thank yo..."  
  
SLAP  
  
"Than..."  
  
SLAP  
SLAP  
SLAP  
SLAP  
  
Akasha could no longer thank her mistress as she had been instructed, the slaps now coming too fast and covering every inch of her ass, turning it into a darker shade of blue. She felt the last of her rational thoughts slip away, being reduced to a moaning, drooling wreck, each new smack on her behind making her near ever closer to her peak again. She desperately wanted to cum, but didn't dare to do so without permission from her mistress. Her head was forced back when Tresdin pulled on her hair sharply, but she heard the words she desperately wanted to hear:  
  
"Cum me for me, Painslut. I want to hear you scream as I spank you."  
  
Akasha came with a scream, squirting all over the tree she was bent over, and it only seemed to invigorate her mistress as the smacks continued to descend upon her abused bottom. Every new slap made her cum, and soon she lost track of time and space as she came again and again, nearly falling into unconsciousness before she felt a different, cold hand resting on her ass, soothing the pain, and the hand gripping her hair let go.  
  
"I think this is time for introductions. This is Rylai, the Crystal Whore, Rylai this is Akasha, the Painslut."  
  
"Oh, it's so good to meet another sex slave of mistress Tresdin! Now that we are both serving her we can do so much fun stuff together! May I kiss her, mistress?"  
  
"You may."  
  
"Oh, thank you so much Mistress! Come on, Akasha, sit up. I've got something for you!"  
  
Akasha was utterly exhausted, but she knew her mistress was watching so she complied with the request. As soon as she sat on the fallen tree, the petite mage picked up a bottle from her satchel and ran to her, practically bouncing with joy until she reached her and sat on her hips. "Open up, please. This will help the fun to continue!". Silently, the succubus opened her mouth, and Rylai tipped the bottle to her lips, giving her a couple of gulps. The liquid restored some of her vigor, and as soon as she had finished drinking her lips were captured in a kiss by the smaller woman. This kiss was far more gentle than the one she had received from her mistress, and the mage's cold hands kneaded her soft breasts, somewhat soothing the soreness. The Painslut reached around and began groping Rylai's ass, and soon she felt the love juice from the Crystal Whore begin to drip onto her leg. The makeout session lasted for several minutes, until they both ran out of breath.  
  
"Oh, Mistress, she tastes so good!"  
  
"I'm glad to see that both of you get along, it will make your new life a lot easier. Now both of you bend over."  
  
Akasha bent over quicky over the fallen tree again, and could see out of the corner of her eye Rylai doing the same, with an affectionate smile on her face, where the Painslut had only desperate lust. She began playing with her own nipples, pinching and pulling them in expectation of being spanked again, but she felt two fingers easily enter her pussy, given how wet she was, and when they began pumping in and out she was moaning again, lost in the heat of the moment. The Crystal Whore's moan indicated she was experiecing the same, but any thought of the other slave exited her mind when she felt a third, a fourth, and, finally the whole hand of her mistress was in her snatch.  
  
All conscious thought left her head when she was fisted for the first time in her life, her eyes went cross and her tongue was hanging out of her open mouth, her drool pooling on the ground. Her body reacted on instinct, cumming non-stop, as the hand went further up her sex and she was stretched by Tresdin's muscled arm, almost half of it inside of her before the Legion Commander started moving in and out of her pussy. She could feel her toned stomach distend slightly from the hard fucking she was receiving, but she was beyond caring, she understood deep in her core the she was now only a toy for her mistress, and that brought her immense joy. She lost all notion of time and space, reaching nirvana as she was made to cum again and again, until passing out of exhaustion.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Akasha woke with a jolt as the ground shook. She could feel the dissipation of the great magic that enveloped the battledfield, meaning the War of the Ancients had ended. Only when the earthquake ended she noticed her surrondings and the warm body pressing against hers. She was sitting on the grass, back against one of the trees and Rylai was between her legs, back pressing against her breasts. The Crystal Whore turned around and smiled warmly at her when she felt the succubus stir.  
  
"Good morning, sleepyhead! Did you feel that? We won! Well, you didn't, but what is important is that the war is over! Oh, I hope mistress Tresdin keeps us."  
  
The cheerfulness of the blond surprised Akasha, given the incredible fucking they went trough, but she was even more surprised, this time with herself, when she responded.  
  
"I do too. I... can't imagine a life without serving her."   
  
"Neither can I." Rylai added. Revealing three green fruits wrapped in a leaf, she offered them to Akasha, taking one and lifting it to the succubus lips. "Here, eat this tango, it will help with your recovery."  
  
Opening her mouth, she took the offering, before mutering a "thank you". They both sat in a confortable silence for a while, waiting for their mistress. Akasha finally heard the heavy, armored footsteps coming towards their direction and when the Crystal Whore scrambled to knee in expectation of Tresdin's arrival she did the same, heart fluttering when the Legion Commander smiled at then.  
  
"The war is over, my pets. The magic that bound us to this battle is gone, so get dressed and let's go."  
  
Akasha nearly jumped for joy when she received the order, but before she blinked to get her armor she turned towards her mistress and questioned:   
  
"May I ask where, Mistress?"  
  
"I don't know yet, Painslut. But with both of you serving me, it will be fun."  
  
_Fin._


End file.
